Sinfully Yours
by hiddendreamland
Summary: This is a Harry/Draco story. It's mostly about their hatred with other mixed up feelings. It's PG 13 right now, but it might turn into an R rated story.


Disclaimer: These characters are property of J.K. Rowling. I'm only using them for a bit. This contains Harry/Draco slash. If you don't like that, I suggest you probably won't like this too much. Otherwise, proceed friend, cause you're just as sick in the head as I am! Spoilers: All five books.  
  
Sinfully Yours  
  
Chapter 1  
  
There Are Ways To Live Again  
  
Harry Potter, the boy who lived, sat on his bed quietly fiddling his thumbs absentmindedly. He hadn't paid much attention to what he was doing. He really hadn't done much at all. No matter how hard he tried, the events of the last school year would replay in his mind over and over again. He tried to suppress his anger with himself, but it seemed impossible. To add to the misery, the summer had been just as terrible as all the others. The Dursleys seemed very disappointed when Harry had come off that train once more from Hogwarts. They had obviously hoped he wouldn't show up so they wouldn't have to take care of him anymore. Ha, well he had come back, to his disappointment, again. And when things got bad and he didn't know who to turn to, he would automatically think of Sirius. Sirius will know! Sirius will know exactly what to do! These were Harry's initial thoughts when things got tough, until he realized, there was no Sirius anymore. Harry more so wished that he had fallen behind that veil in the archway. Maybe then his godfather would be alive and well.  
  
Tomorrow he would be going to Kings Cross Station and he would get away from this hell. He wasn't exactly sure though. He wasn't exactly filled with excitement about the prospect of going back to that school that had so many painful memories. Yet he knew, Hogwarts and the world of magic was his world. He had to go back.  
  
**  
  
He awoke the next morning feeling relieved that he didn't have any terrible dreams during the night. He didn't think he could stand another repeated account of Sirius' death. Getting dressed, he heard Aunt Petunia bark at him, "Harry get down here and hurry up and eat! We have to get you to that dreaded train station! Hurry up!"  
  
Harry called back dully, "Yes Aunt Petunia." He was glad he would be able to get away from her, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley, who kept going over wild accounts about how Harry was a "demenitard" in disguise trying to attack him and suck out his happiness. This ignorance, Harry could not withstand anymore. If he heard Dudley talking about "demenitards" one more time he'd..  
  
Dudley poked his fat blonde head into Harry's room and said, "You were talking bout demenitards in your sleep and I heard you crying like a baby!" Before Harry could snap Dudley's porky head off of his equally porky body, Dudley waddled away clutching his ass. Harry wasn't quite sure what Dudley was playing at but it made him laugh none the less.  
  
He went down to breakfast to meet a plate of burnt bacon and a seven grapes. It took a whole of thirty six seconds to eat it. Harry was counting the time in his head. He got up to automatically go over and wash his dish along with the others when Aunt Petunia grabbed his wrist and pulled him away saying, "We have to get you to that train station so you can be out of our hair! Vernon has got your things in the car! Shoo!" She shoved Harry out of the kitchen. He walked down the hallway and out of the front door to see Uncle Vernon standing by his car proudly examining it. He had just gotten it cleaned. Harry took no pleasure in seeing his Uncle happy about anything, yet, it still wasn't as bad as when he was angry. Especially when he was angry at Harry.  
  
When Uncle Vernon realized Harry was standing there looking at him blankly he snapped, "Get in the car boy! Before the neighbors think anything suspicious is going on!" At this he looked around as if to be expecting all the neighbors to be watching them with eager eyes through their windows.  
  
Harry stalked over to the car and sat inside slamming the door shut beside him. Aunt Petunia bustled out the door as Dudley waddled right behind her, coming towards the car. They all were inside. Harry hated their little trips to the station.  
  
**  
  
"Get that confounded owl down! I don't want to touch that mangy bird!" spat Uncle Vernon in the parking lot of Kings Cross. Harry got Hedwig's cage as they rushed inside. To his relief, he saw Hermione Granger waving to him from a little ways down. Harry hurried over to meet her.  
  
"Did you get the snacks I sent you?" asked Hermione smiling at Harry kindly.  
  
"Yeah, Sugerfree variety sweets," responded Harry thinking back on Hermione's gift. As he recalled, they gave him quite a stomach ache.  
  
"My parents wouldn't want it any other way," said the bushy haired Gryffindor girl grinning. Then just as she was about to say something else, a smirking red haired girl rushed over. It was Ginny Weasley.  
  
She smiled at them both and said, "Hey Hermione.. Hey Harry." She seemed uncertain of how to act around Harry. Just then another redhead approached. It was Ron.  
  
"Harry! Hermione!" he said most enthusiastically. "How was your summer?" His eyes fell upon Harry apprehensively.  
  
Harry responded, "It was fine." But he knew that it wasn't the truth. He knew that Ron could tell it wasn't, but he didn't want to get into the subject.  
  
"Mine was fine too," said Hermione, her eyes fixed upon Harry.  
  
Harry wasn't feeling to well at all. Through all this, he thought he was rather feeling ill. And to make matters worse a very unwelcome person arrived, to Harry's displeasure.  
  
"Well, well," said the soft curling voice of Draco Malfoy, "Three Gryffindors standing around staring at one Gryffindor. Well Potter, what have you done this time to get all the attention on you this time?" Just as he said this his cronies, Crabbe and Goyle snorting stupidly.  
  
"He's not doing anything, you asshole!" said Ginny unexpectedly.  
  
"Well Potter, I see your little girlfriend is sticking up for you again. Nothing much has changed," His lips curled into a cruel smile as he brushed past Harry whispering so that no one else could hear, "But I know some things that have changed." He walked off with Crabbe and Goyle following me like baby geese. It was pathetic.  
  
Draco's last words had had an affect on Harry. He knew that Draco probably had found out about everything through his father.. Everything including Sirius. It made Harry sick and he desired nothing more than to rip out Draco's intestines and cut them into pieces.  
  
"Harry, don't worry about him," said Hermione in a comforting tone, "You know he is absolutely despicable just like his father."  
  
Harry desperately looked back at Hermione and Ron, trying to keep his eyes off of Draco's snickering face. That was one thing he had definitely not wanted to see. Ginny for once, didn't look puzzled about what they were talking about. For once she knew what was going on. She wasn't in the dark.  
  
They all rushed towards the barrier of platform nine and three quarters. One at a time they went through. Many people were already bustling inside the train, getting places to sit. Harry, Ron, and Hermione climbed on together looking through the compartments. When they realized Ginny wasn't with them, Harry volunteered to go find her then find them afterwards. He had no idea why he volunteered this. Perhaps he wanted to be off on his own for a few minutes without them staring at him as if he was going to burst into mad tears over Sirius. That was something he would never do.  
  
Suddenly, Harry once more heard that oh so familiar voice of Draco. He turned saying, "What the hell do you want now?" as he suspiciously eyed Draco.  
  
Draco smiled and said, "This year we're going to have a lot of fun in school. Don't seem so sad, Potter. Things are going to definitely brighten up from here."  
  
What the bloody hell does he mean? Thought Harry. He was purely sick of Draco's disgusting fashion. His hatred for him grew stronger each time he saw the other boy. Yet, something was slightly different, Harry really couldn't put his finger on it when just then he heard..  
  
"Hey Harry! Where did you guys go? I lost you after you went through barrier," said Ginny Weasley looking incredibly relieved that she found him.  
  
"We got on before you. I told them I was going to look for you, but," he smiled weakly, "I guess you found me first."  
  
**  
  
They had finally found the compartment where Ron and Hermione sat talking very fast about something. Ginny slid the door open and came inside as they both drew silent. She asked, "What's up?"  
  
They both shook their heads and eyed Harry again. This made Harry furious. He knew they had tried to be kind to him so he wouldn't feel so bad, but this was ridiculous. He was about to open his mouth and say something rude but instead was interuppted by Ginny who said, "I don't think it's right.. the way you are treating Harry. He's not a baby," she turned and looked at him, "He's dealing. Stop looking at him like he's going to explode." She looked at him hopefully.  
  
He felt an extreme gratefulness towards her. He never really forgot after that how much he appreciated her sticking up for him like that. Hermione and Ron seemed dumbfounded, but said nothing.  
  
Just then, a boy brushed passed their doorway. His white blonde hair was unmistakable. It was Draco. Harry wondered why he kept hanging around so much. In fact, he wasn't sure exactly what was going on with his nemesis. All Harry knew was, Draco was up to something and it was something that involved Harry.  
  
Finally Hermione said, "We'd better get on our robes."  
  
They changed. Harry stood out of the window into the bleak darkness. He still knew that Hermione and Ron were giving him odd looks. Finally sick of it all he said, "I'm going to go for a walk." He knew it was stupid because they were on a train and all. Ginny looked at him in a funny way too. He just got up an walked out of the compartment and down the narrow passageway.  
  
He saw familiar faces inside the compartments. One he passed, had the smiling face of Cho Chang immersed in conversation with one of her many friends. As Harry thought about her, he came to the realization that he really didn't care that they didn't work out.  
  
Ahead of him Harry saw.. Once more (and he thought he was going to be sick), Malfoy. Malfoy drew closer and Harry sneered. He was sick of whatever Draco was up to.  
  
Malfoy said in clear voice with fell on Harry like a weight, "I know something that you don't."  
  
End of Chapter. Please review. 


End file.
